Perfect Imperfection
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Sapphire ingin membuat pesta kejutan ulang tahunnya Ruby, namun yang terjadi pada hari itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Mengecewakan namun juga mengharukan. Pairing: Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire), Spesial ulang tahun Ruby


"Bagaimana, teman-teman? Kalian ingin membantuku?"

"Hohoho, jelas aku ikut!"

"Aku juga ingin ikut, Sapphire,"

"Emmm... entahlah... Aku masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanku di laboratorium,"

"Ayolah, Crys, kau tak ingin menolong adik angkatanmu sendiri?"

"Benar, Crys. Sebagai teman, kita harus membantu,"

"Uhhh... bagaimana ya?"

"Begini saja. Kalau tak mau membantu, lebih baik kusebarkan saja fotonya yang saat ulang tahunnya saat dia dicium paksa oleh—"

"OKE, OKE, AKU IKUT! TAPI KUMOHON JANGAN KIRIM FOTO ITU, BLUE!"

"Sudah, Blue-san. Tidak baik juga mengajak teman dengan ancaman,"

"Hohoho, sekalian saat kau dicium pipinya oleh—"

"BLUE-SAN! SUDAH!"

"Uhh... teman-teman?"

...

 **Regulus White Dwarf kembali, setelah kalian mendengarkan ceramah aneh di atas, mungkin kalian bertanya apa yang mereka rencanakan. Ya, mereka sedang merecanakan ulang tahun teman mereka.**

 **Dan fic ini berjudul...**

" **Perfect Imperfection"**

 **Muncul sebagai salah satu frase favoritku, dan dimunculkan lagi dalam lagu dan diingatkan oleh seorang radon sitrat bernama *nama dirahasiakan* :v**

 **Pairing: Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire)**

 **Ye, ye, ini memang untuk ultahnya si tukang dandan yang satu ini. (entah mengapa aku merasakan orang itu sedang mempersiapkan tangan penghancur gagang teleponnya)**

 **Langsung saja ahh...**

Sapphire's POV

Ahh... segarnya Kota Pallet. Aku sedang berada di luar hotel di kota itu, menghirup udara pagi yang segar di kota ini. Aku heran, padahal ini sudah musim panas, tapi di sini, suasananya masih seperti musim semi.

Lalu aku melihat sekitar. Aku melihat banyak Pokemon terbang di atas sana, pohon-pohon yang kokoh berdiri, dan teman-temanku yang mulai mendekat ke arahku.

Ya, aku meminta mereka semua untuk berkumpul di tempatku berdisi sekarang ini untuk melakukan eksekusi perayaan kejutan ulang tahun temanku yang agak menyebalkan...

 _... tapi juga yang sangat kusayangi..._

Dan satu keuntungan, dia belum bangun.

"Sapphire!" seru seseorang dengan rambut jabriknya, bersama dengan teman-temannya mendekat ke arahku.

"Senior Red, semuanya!" seruku, mengajak semuanya dengan menggerakkan tanganku. Setelah semuanya mendekat padaku, aku mengeluarkan secarik kretas dari kantung celanaku.

"Oke, jadi kita siap melakukan eksekusinya?" tanya Green.

"Yap! Jadi, Red dan Gold akan pura-pura minta tolong pada Ruby untuk membelikan pakaian baru yang cocok untuk mereka," kataku sambil membaca kertas itu.

"Koreksi, aku tidak berpura-pura. Aku butuh pakaian baru untuk menggoda gadis yang seriusnya _kebablasan_ ini," kata Gold, tersenyum sambil menunjuk Senior Crystal. Dan aku melihat Senior Crystal mulai memasang wajah marahnya.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Crystal, marah. Untungnya...

"Senior Crys! Senior Gold! Sudah!" seru Emerald di antara mereka.

"Ahh... anak kecil minggir saja dari sini!" seru Gold, lalu mereka bertiga mulai beradu mulut.

"Sudahlah, tinggalkan saja mereka. Lanjutkan saja pembacaan rencananya," kata Senior Silver, seperti biasa, tak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan dua orang manusia itu ditambah Emerald. Dan aku kembali fokus ke kertasku.

"Oke. Blue, Yellow, Crystal, dan Emerald akan menghias kamar hotelnya dengan hiasan apapun itu namanya," aku harus menghirup udara banyak-banyak karena saking bingungnya dengan hiasan yang akan muncul nantinya.

"Dan Green dan Silver akan memata-matai pergerakannya," kataku.

"Tunggu, aku dari awal rapat sampai sekarang masih heran," kata Green dengan wajah heran.

"Kenapa, Senior?" tanyaku.

"Mengapa aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang biasanya yang melakukannya adalah si gadis sialan itu?" tanya Green, dan Silver langsung terlihat...

"Hey, Senior Blue bukan gadis sialan, tahu!" seru Silver.

"Menurutku, dia gadis sialan," kata Green, dan...

 _... entah apakah penglihatanku yang kacau atau mengapa, tapi aku melihat pipinya Green sedikit memerah saat dia menyebut "si gadis sialan" itu..._

"Tunggu, lalu apa yang kau lakukan, Sapphire?" pertanyaan dari Senior Red menyadarkanku dari pemikiranku tentang Green.

"Oh, aku? Ya..." semua temanku langsung terdiam. Sepertinya semua orang langsung memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan pada orang itu. Dan...

Beberapa menit kemudian, di kamarku dan dia...

Ruby's POV

Oke. Bayangkan kau berada di sebuah mimpi terbaik yang pernah kau alami. Di sebuah stadium besar dengan banyak kursi yang terisi penuh oleh penggemarmu, dan kemudian mereka meneriaki dan bersorak atas kehadiranmu. Kemudian dengan pesona yang kau miliki, baru muncul sebentar saja, suasana di sana menjadi lebih meriah lagi.

"Dan inilah yang kita nanti-nantikan. Pertunjukkan pribadi spektakuler dan luar biasa dari seorang master dalam dunia _Pokemon Contest_! Pemilik 20 pita kemenangan dari semua tingkatan, dan menjadi kiblat fashion bagi manusia dan Pokemon di seluruh dunia, tampil untuk menghibur kita semua!"

Nah, apalagi ditambah dengan kalimat pembukaan seperti ini. Sorakan mereka bisa terdengar sampai mana ya?

"Marilah kita sambut, _The Master of Pokemon Contest, PRIIIIISSSYYY BOOOOOYYYY!"_

Apa?

Sapphire's POV, bukan dunia mimpi

" _PRISSY BOY!_ BANGUN!" seruku.

Aduh, kau tak akan tahu susahnya membangunkan manusia setengah dewa yang satu ini. Dewa Fashion maksudnya. Pasti dia sedang bermimpi _Pokemon Contest_ lagi. Aku harus berusaha keras untuk membangunkannya lagi.

" _PRIIIIISSSYYY BOOOOOYYYY!_ " dan akhirnya, tubuh manusia itu bergerak juga. Dan dengan desahan sebal, dia mulai meregangkan tubuh dan membuka matanya.

"Uhhhh... aku Ruby, bukan _Prissy Boy..._ si pembawa acara itu bagaimana _sih_?" lalu pas setelah selesai protes dengan pembawa acaranya sendiri dalam mimpinya, aku yakin itu, dia membuka matanya dengan penuh.

 _Pada akhirnya, mata biru safirku bertemu dengan mata merah kami berdua langsung memerah karena tanpa kusadari, aku berada dalam posisi merangkak di atas Ruby. Dan..._

...

 _... dia TERSENYUM!?_

"Hehehe, selamat pagi, gadis barbar..." katanya, sebagai awal pagi ini. Pipiku semakin merah dan rasanya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dan akhirnya memang kulakukan.

Memukul Ruby sampai babak belur. Ya, tidak babak belur, hanya saja...

"Aww! Aawawawaw, sakit, Sapph! Sudah! Oke! Stop!" serunya. Akhirnya dia duduk di kasurnya dan terbangun sempurna. Dia hanya menggeleng kepala.

"Sapph! Bisakah kau membangunkan orang dengan cara yang lebih sopan?" tanya Ruby agak kesal. Aku juga hanya bisa menyilangkan tanganku di depan dadaku sampai protes padanya.

"Salahmu sendiri, kau sulit dibangunkan. Pasti kau bermimpi _Pokemon Contest_ lagi," kataku.

"Terus apa salahnya kalau aku memimpikan cita-citaku?" tanya Ruby. Sialan, _prissy boy_ malah berani melawan sekarang?

Sementara itu, di luar kamar Ruby dan Sapphire, Gold's POV

"Ya ampun, pagi-pagi begini sudah pada adu mulut sampai sebegitu intensifnya," kataku.

"Wah, jarang sekali kau mengatakan kata-kata yang agak ilmiah," kata Senior Red.

"Ya, setelah si gadis yang seriusnya _kebablasan_ itu menceramahiku terus-terusan, dia pasti mengeluarkan kata-kata itu sambil bekerja lagi," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian sepertinya serasi sekali," kata Senior Red, lalu aku memasang wajah penasaranku ke arah Senior Red.

"Terus kau dengan Senior Yellow bagaimana?" tanyaku. Dan seperti yang sudah kukira...

"Hmmm... aa.. eerrmm... bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?"

 _Dia grogi..._

Kembali ke dalam. Sapphire's POV

"Mengapa kau membangunkanku?" tanya Ruby.

"Senior Red dan Senior Gold minta saran darimu," kataku.

"Saran apa?" tanya Ruby.

"Saran baju yang bagus bagi mereka," kataku. Dan tiba-tiba mata Ruby terbuka lebar, ototnya mulai bergerak lebih cepat, dan senyuman terlihat dari bibirnya.

"Benarkah? Mereka meminta saran dariku?" tanya Ruby.

"Ya, cepatlah berdandan atau apapun itu namanya, mereka menunggu di balik pintu," kataku.

"Itu berarti kau harus keluar," kata Ruby.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku.

"Kau ingin melihatku telanjang?" tanyanya. Gila!

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Oke, aku keluar, tapi cepat!" seruku, cepat-cepat keluar dari kamarnya Ruby, dengan keadaan pipi semakin merah karena baru saja sesaat setelah apa yang dikatakan si manusia tukang dandan itu masuk ke otakku, tiba-tiba yang kubayangkan adalah...

 _Ruby, Si Macho Roti Sobek_

Di luar...

"Bagaimana? Dia sudah siap belum?" tanya Gold.

"Dia sedang dandan. Kalian tunggu saja dia keluar, aku tak tahu kapan dia keluar, tapi setelah dia keluar, kau ajak dia beli baju apapun itu namanya, lalu aku dan para perempuan akan masuk ke kamar dan menghias kamarnya," kataku.

"Oke, Sapphire," kata Gold. Lalu aku memilih untuk pergi menemui para perempuan di pojok lorong hotel yang terdekat.

Red's POV

"Hei, mengapa pipinya Sapphire memerah begitu ya?" tanyaku. Gold hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya. Lalu tiba-tiba pintu di depan kami terbuka, menunjukkan Ruby dengan pakaian biasanya, yang dia pakai sebelum pertarungan besar dengan meteor itu.

"Hai Red, Gold. Ada apa?" tanya Ruby.

"Ruby, kau bisa pilihkan aku pakaian tidak?" tanya Gold. Lalu Ruby menaruh telunjuknya pada dagunya sambil berpikir.

"Hmmm... aku sedang tidak membawa kain kali ini. Oke. Tidak masalah. Bagaimana denganmu, Senior Red? Kau perlu gaya baru juga. Tapi kalau kulihat, kau hanya perlu gaya baru tapi yang tradisional atau yang agak kuno atau apapun itu, agar kau bisa sesuaikan diri dengan Senior Yellow," kata Ruby.

"Eh? Mengapa kau sangkut pautkan aku dengan Yellow?" tanyaku. Lalu Ruby mendekat ke arahku sambil berbisik.

"Dia menyukaimu, kau menyukainya, tapi dia terlalu pemalu, mungkin karena pakaianmu. Akan kupilihkan pakaian _T-shirt_ merah polos saja," kata Ruby.

"Oh, oke..." kataku.

"Terus, kenapa kau ingin membeli baju baru?" tanya Ruby lagi, kali ini ke arah Gold.

"Biasa, biar terlihat manis di depan Crystal..." katanya sambil bergaya manis.

 _Jujur, menurutku Gold menjijikkan saat melakukan itu._

"Oke. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk mencarikan pakaian yang cocok untuk kalian?" tanya Ruby. Aku dan Gold mengangguk, lalu kami mulai berjalan ke luar hotel.

Sementara itu, Sapphire's POV

Akhirnya, aku sampai ke tempatnya teman-temanku yang lain. Dan yang terjadi adalah teman-temanku langsung memasang wajah heran.

"Sapphire, mengapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Crystal. Aku yang langsung sadar, langsung menormalkan pipiku.

"Ehhmmm... tak apa-apa," kataku. Lalu aku meluhat ke arah lorong kamarnya Ruby tadi, ternyata sudah kosong.

"Oke, sepertinya sudah kosong. Ayo bergerak!" seruku. Lalu aku dan teman-temanku segera pergi ke kamarnya Ruby. Senior Blue membawa _walkie talkie_ dan pita. Senior Yellow membawa balon yang belum ditiup, Senior Crystal membawa krayon, dan Emerald membawa kertas warna-warni.

Akhirnya kami sampai di pintu depan.

"Oke, kalian tinggal masuk. Aku akan melakukan misiku," kataku. Semua temanku mengangguk, lalu kami berpisah.

Di dalam kamar, Yellow's POV

"Blue-san,"

"Ya?"

"Aku masih heran, mengapa bukan Blue-san yang jadi bagian mata-mata?" tanyaku.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku ingin melakukannya, tapi aku juga ingin bersenang-senang dengan kalian," kata Blue-san.

"Lalu kenapa Sapphire juga memberikanmu _walkie talkie_?" tanya Crystal.

"Oh, ini agar aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan Green dan Silver yang menjadi mata-mata," kata Blue-san.

"Sudahlah, percayalah dengan rencana Sapphire. Dia memang keras kepala, tapi idenya itu selalu sukses dan cemerlang, walau sebenarnya aku juga khawatir," kata Emerald.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku.

Sementara itu, di suatu kamar berisi alat dan bahan yang tidak biasa, dan hanya ada satu lampu yang menyala, seorang perempuan baru saja mengambil mangkuk besar dari lemari dan menaruhnya di meja yang di atasnya sudah ada bahan-bahan yang tidak asing bagi sebagian besar perempuan, tapi asing baginya.

Tepung, telur, gula, dan sebagainya.

Perempuan itu hanya berdiri di depan meja itu. Dia dengan pakaian biasa ditambah satu kain yang melindungi bagian depan tubuhnya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan dia lepaskan dengan sebutan nama...

"Ruby..."

Kembali ke kamar Ruby...

"Kuharap Ruby tidak keracunan dengan yang akan dibuat Sapphire nanti..." kata Emerald.

Sementara itu, di pusat perbelanjaan, Ruby mulai melihat-lihat baju yang bagus untuk Red dan Gold. Dia melihat-lihat ke kiri dan kanan. Red dan Gold membantunya dengan melihat baju-baju itu juga.

Neutral POV

"Ruby, bagaimana dengan baju ini?" tanya Red dengan baju T-shirt merah polos di sampingnya. Ruby berpikir dan akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Aku tak perlu terlalu banyak waktu berpikir. Oke, aku pergi ke kasir dulu," kara Red, meninggalkan Ruby dan Gold.

Gold masih melihat-lihat pakaian yang ingin dia beli, namun terlihat tidak ada yang cocok. Akhirnya dia memasang wajah sedih sampai memandang Ruby.

"Ruby, aku bingung ingin memilih yang mana. Bisakah kau cari—"

Langsung terkagetlah Gold saat melihat Ruby membawa banyak sekali pakaian untuk Gold pilih.

"Nah, Gold. Kalau aku lihat, pakaian-pakaian ini yang cocok. Kau pilih saja satu atau dua. Akan kukembalikan yang lain nanti," kata Ruby.

"HAH!? KAU MENGAMBIL INI DARI SEMUA TOKO DI TEMPAT INI?' tanya Gold.

"Ya. Tenang saja, semuanya hanya sampel kok," kata Ruby. Tentunya Gold tidak terlalu peduli ini sampel atau bukan karena yang dia pikirkan adalah tentang saking banyaknya baju yang dia ambil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa mengembalikannya lagi?" tanya Gold.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa, terutama dengan Sapph," kata Ruby. Gold langsung tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku tak menyangka adik angkatanku bisa mengalahkanku dalam bagian percintaan. Aku ingin tahu, sebenarnya, apa rahasianya?" tanya Gold.

"Rahasia apa?" tanya Ruby, heran.

"Rahasia hubunganmu dengan Sapph," kata Gold.

"Tidak ada rahasia sebenarnya. Kami hanya saling menyukai dan ya, itu terjadi," kata Ruby sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah, lebih baik kau coba dulu pakaiannya. Akan kutunggu sampai kau selesai," kata Ruby lagi. Akhirnya Gold masuk ke kamar pas, sementara Ruby masih di luar.

Ruby hanya tersenyum saat membayangkan seseorang dalam pikirannya. Siapa?

"Sapph, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?" katanya lembut.

Kembali ke kamarnya Ruby. Ada sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan...

 _... tidak beres..._

Emerald's POV

"Senior Yellow, kertasnya kurang!" seruku.

"Lha? Bagaimana ini?" tanya Yellow.

"Pitanya juga kelebihan, padahal Sapphire minta modelnya seperti yang dia gambarkan," kata Blue.

"Hmmm, aku akan hitungkan dulu apa yang kurang," kata Crystal. Lalu kami mengumpulkan hiasan yang tersisa. Saat itulah, Senior Crystal terlihat kaget.

"Hanya ini?" terlihat segulung pita tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Ya..." kata Blue. Dan akhirnya Crystal terlihat berpikir lagi. Dia terlihat sedang mencari ide untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang satu ini. Dan yang bisa kami lakukan adalah menunggu keputusannya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya...

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita buat pitanya menjadi bagian hurufnya?" tanya Crystal. Semuanya melihat ke arah Crystal, dan sepertinya semuanya tidak ada pilihan karena kehabisan bahan. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Berarti kita bekerja lagi," kataku. Semuanya mengangguk lagi.

Oh, ya. Yang kurang adalah untuk tulisan "ulang tahun", kuharap pitanya cukup.

Neutral POV

Sementara itu, di kamar yang lain, Sapphire sedang mencampurkan bahan-bahan makanan seperti yang ditujukkan dari buku memasaknya. Entah kapan dia membelinya. Tapi ini memang spesial untuk hari spesial.

"Oke, lalu buat menjadi bentuk cincin, dan panggang," kata Sapphire, mengikuti yang tertulis pada buku itu. Dia membuat bentuk cincin dari adonan itu, menempatkannya pada nampan dan memasukkannya dalam alat pemanggang. Dia mengatur waktunya, dan yang dia lakukan berikutnya adalah...

 _...menunggu..._

 _..._

Jam 2 siang. Akhirnya penataan kamarnya Ruby selesai. Semuanya tampak lelah.

Yellow's POV

"Aku lelah..." kataku.

"Sama, Senior Yellow," kata Emerald.

"Menyusun huruf dari pita ternyata tidak semudah kelihatannya," kata Blue.

"Dan saranku tadi hanya bisa berlaku untuk _font_ biasa, jadi terlihat tidak menarik," kata Crystal. Lalu tiba-tiba ada panggilan dari _walkie talkie_ -nya Blue-san.

" _Cool ke Pesky, Cool ke Pesky. Kau dengar? Ganti,"_ panggil Green. Blue-san langsung mengambil _walkie talkie_ -nya dan membalas.

"Pesky di sini, ada apa?" tanya Blue.

" _Silvy_ _baru saja memberitahukan bahwa Romeo sudah keluar dari pasar malam bersama pengawalnya,"_ aku langsung membuka mataku.

" _Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke istana. Bersiap-siaplah,Cool keluar"_ dan Green memutus koneksi. Semuanya memandang ke Blue-san, termasuk aku.

"Ada apa, Blue-san?" tanyaku.

"Teman-teman..." kata Blue-san, lalu terdiam sebentar. Keheningan menyebar cepat di kamar ini, menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya Blue-san. Lalu...

 _... kuharap Sapphire sudah selesai dengan kejutannya..._

Dan yang datang adalah kejutan lainnya. Aku melihat huruf "h" pada tulisan "tahun" mulai jatuh. Aku mulai bergerak lagi untuk memperbaiki bagian huruf itu. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan...

BOOOMM!

"Suara apa itu?" tanyaku. Dan Crystal mulai memikirkan arahnya. Lalu matanya terbka lebar bagaikan ada film hantu yang mengerikan.

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini," kata Crystal. Kami berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke sumber suara itu.

"Pesky ke Cool. Katakan ke Captain kalau kami sudah selesai. Kau boleh membawa Romeo masuk ke istana sekarang,"kata Blue-san ke _walkie talkie_ -nya. Lalu kami berjalan lagi ke sumber ledakan itu.

...

Ruby's POV

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, Ruby. Paling tidak aku bisa bersantai kali ini karena tak perlu khawatir ketinggalan gaya," kata Senior Red.

"Kau lupa katanya si Green? Naik gunung terus, naik pelaminan kapan?" tanya Senior Gold.

"Apa maksudmu, Gold? Apa hubungannya baju dengan pelaminan?" tanya Senior Red dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ya, mungkin dengan pakaian itu, Senior Yellow jadi lebih tertarik padamu, dan Senior Blue akan menyuruhmu untuk melamarnya secepatnya," kata Senior Gold. Dan Senior Red terlihat memerah lagi pipinya.

"Teman-teman, aku ingin masuk ke kamarku sekarang," kataku.

"Oke, beristirahatlah..." kata Senior Gold. Lalu aku membuka pintunya dan masuk ke kamarku.

Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah...

 _Gelap_

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa tadi aku mematikan lampunya," kataku, lalu kunyalakan lampunya. Dan yang kulihat pertama kalinya adalah...

...

Neutral POV

"Fiuh, untung saja hadiahnya tidak hancur," kata Sapphire.

"Aku heran mengapa bisa meledak ovennya," kata Yellow.

"Padahal saat aku lihat, sepertinya kau memasak dengan suhu yang sesuai," kata Crystal.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita sudah berada di depan kamarnya Ruby. Cepat ketuk pintunya," kata Emerald. Lalu Sapphire mengetuk pintunya.

Sementara itu...

Ruby's POV

 _... CHAOS..._

 _... CHAOS..._

 _Yang kulihat adalah "CHAOS"..._

 _Kertas berjatuhan di mana-mana, pita-pita juga tak teratur, dan balon-balonnya, ayolah, aku bisa membuat susunan balon yang jauh lebih baik daripada ini. Yang kulihat kali ini adalah "CHAOS"._

 _Aku hanya bisa meratapi "CHAOS" ini, meratapi tatanan kamar paling buruk yang pernah kulihat. Meratapi setiap pita dan kertas yang tergelatak di atas lantai. Sampai satu pertanyaan akhirnya muncul di otakku._

' _Untuk apa ada pita, kertas, dan balon di kamarku?'_

 _Pertanyaanku belum terjawab, tapi ada suara yang menyadarkanku dari pemikiranku terhadap "CHAOS" ini._

 _Suara ketukan pintu._

"Oh, siapa itu ya?" tanyaku. Lalu aku membuka pintunya, dan yang aku lihat adalah...

 _Mataku terbuka lebar saat melihat teman-teman perempuanku datang, semuanya tersenyum dan terlihat senang. Yah, itu sampai..._

"Selama..." ucap mereka bersamaan sebelum mereka melihat "CHAOS" ini. Mereka juga terkejut saat melihat ini. Dan keheningan bertahan di sana sampai beberapa menit , dan...

"Ruby, a... aku bisa jelaskan..." suara itu datang dari _nya_.

"Ini se-semua... salahku..." dan itu membuatku tak percaya akan apa yang terjadi.

 _Ini semua rencananya? Dari membangunkanku, lalu mengatakan kalau Red dan Gold butuh saranku, dan sekarang ini? Ini semua rencananya?_

Lebih baik aku tanyakan padanya agar jadi lebih jelas.

"Sapphire? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ummm... aa... ini semua... ini semua ideku... untuk membuat pesta," kataku.

 _Nah, pesta? Gadis liar merencanakan pesta?_

"Pesta apa?" tanyaku.

"Pesta kejutan ulang tahunmu, Ruby..."

 _Dan itu membuatku menyadari sesuatu._

"Eh? Ini 2 Juli?"

Hening lagi. Lalu...

...

Silver's POV

Akhirnya tugasku selesai. Aku ingin kembali ke hotel dan merayakan ulang tahunnya Ruby. Ya, aku tak terbiasa untuk mendatangi acara seperti ini, aku masih berfokus untuk menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa mengalahkan ayahku. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku perlu istirahat.

Saat aku mendekati hotel, aku mendengarkan suara yang tidak asing. Suara teriakan. Dan lebih tidak asing lagi karena aku mendengar teriakan itu menyebutkan sebuah nama.

"RUUUUUUBBYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Dalam pikiranku, 'Ya, itu Sapphire,' Lalu aku melanjutkan perjalananku ke kamar Ruby, tak perlu terburu-buru, tak perlu khawatir. Sudah banyak orang di sana. Ruby akan selamat. Aku yakin.

"Silver, kau rupanya," kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba memanggilku. Saat aku menoleh, ternyata...

"Oh, Green. Kau dengar Sapphire teriak?" tanyaku. Green mengangguk.

"Pasti Ruby melakukan kesalahan tak perlu lagi. Seperti biasa," kata Green, lalu kami berjalan ke kamarnya Ruby bersama.

Sementara itu...

"RRRUUBBBYYY GGOOOOBBBLLLOOOOKKKKKK!"

Ruby's POV

Ya, aku pantas mendapatkannya. Lupa dengan tanggal ulang tahun sendiri di depan orang yang menyukaimu dan dengan cara seperti Yellow yang polos, aku pantas dikatakan sebagai orang bodoh.

TAPI TIDAK DENGAN DIPUKULI SAMPAI BENAR-BENAR BABAK BELUR!

Bajuku sedikit sobek, ada beberapa memar, dan kepalaku pusing karena pukulan ala algojo bernama Sapphire. Selamat, Ruby, kau remuk.

"Puas kau? Aku sudah membuat kejutan untukmu tapi kau malah lupa ulang tahunmu sendiri? Manusia macam apa kau yang hanya ada _Pokemon Contest_ di otaknya?" tanya Sapphire dengan ketus.

"Sapphire, sudah, kasihan Ruby," kata Senior Yellow.

"Masa bodoh! Dia harus mendapatkan hukuman setimpal atas amnesianya ini!" seru Sapphire. Lalu aku melihat Red, Green, Gold, dan Silver mendekat. Saat mereka melihatku...

"Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Senior Red.

"Seperti biasa, cekcok antara pasangan serasi," kata Gold. Green dan Silver hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sapphire ketus lagi, kali ini ke arah Gold. Gold langsung merinding takut.

"Kabur ahhh..." katanya, bersembunyi di belakang Senior Crystal. Crystal hanya memasang wajah sinisnya saat Gold bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Nah, _prissy boy_ , kau siap untuk hukumanmu?" tanya Sapphire sambil mempersiapkan kedua tangannya dalam posisi siap serang.

"Apapun itu asal bukan membuatku kotor!" kataku. Lalu Sapphire mengeluarkan senyum jahat plus taringnya.

'Senyum apaan ini?' pikirku.

"Ruby, aku yakinkan kau, kau tidak akan kotor oleh lumpur, debu, atau apapun itu. Tapi kau akan kotor oleh..." dan dengan posisi seperti tadi pagi, aku tahu apa hukumannya.

 _Dan bukan hukuman penuh penyiksaan._

 _Ini adalah hukuman penuh kenikmatan._

 _Dia langsung menghantam bibirnya ke bibirku. Memberikanku sensasi mengejutkan dan menikmatkan. Akhirnya aku tahu maksudnya. Aku langsung mengunci bibirnya, dan memulai pemanasan global kami. Sambil mengeratkan pelukan, ciuman kami semakin dalam sampai akhirnya kami berdua melakukan koneksi lidah bersamaan, dan sesi pemanasan global kami terus berlanjut._

Neutral POV

Sementara itu, Blue sepertinya menikmati acara ini, Gold menahan diri agar tidak mimisan, Green, Crystal, dan Silver hanya terdiam, Emerald menahan diri agar tidak muntah, dan Red menutup matanya Yellow agar dia tidak melihat "keindahan" ini.

5 menit, bukan waktu normal untuk ciuman panas, namun yang namanya Ruby dan Sapphire, apapun yang liar dan nakal bisa terjadi. Walaupun akhirnya mereka kalah oleh kebutuhan dasar makhluk hidup aerobik: oksigen.

Akhirnya... sesi ciuman panas mereka berakhir. Mereka saling melepaskan ciuman dan saat itu pulalah muncullah seuntai benang cair yang menghubungan mulut mereka. Mereka berdua tampat tidak peduli. Justru mereka saling memandang dan akhirnya...

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ruby. _I love you..._ "

"Terima kasih, Sapph, _I love you too..._ "

Dan yang terjadi kemudian adalah, mereka berciuman lagi. Teman-temannya yang lain memilih pergi sampai mereka selesai, karena mereka tahu sesi Ruby dan Sapphire bisa sampai bejam-jam.

Berjam-jam kemudian...

"Kau membuat donat-donat ini sendiri? Keren!" seru Ruby.

"Ya, ini untukmu dan semuanya, karena ini hari spesialmu, aku ingin melakukan hal spesial untukmu," kata Sapphire.

"Juga, maaf karena aku lupa tanggal ulang tahunku sendiri," kata Ruby.

"Maaf juga membuat kamarmu berantakan. Seharusnya pestanya bisa sempurna, tapi, ya, beginilah yang kita dapat," kata Sapphire sambil melihat pita dan kertas itu, yang sekarang menjadi onggokan sampah. Ruby terlihat tersenyum, lalu mulai menggenggam tangannya.

 _Karena seluruh jiwa ragaku mencintai seluruh jiwa ragamu._

 _Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakimu._

 _Semua ketidaksempurnaan sempurnamu._

 _Berikan seluruh jiwa ragamu, dan aku akan memberikan seluruh jiwa ragaku._

 _Kau awal dan akhirku._

 _Bahkan saat aku kalah..._

Dan Ruby memeluk Sapphire dengan eratnya, dan Sapphire memeluknya balik. Keduanya dalam keadaan terharu dan senang.

 _... aku menang, Sapphire..._

Dan mereka hanya seperti itu sampai matahari terbenam. Berpelukan dengan rasa senang dan cinta memenuhi ruangan itu. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua tenggelam dalam cinta yang mendalam tanpa ada gangguan dari apapun.

Sementara itu di luar kamar Ruby...

"Ya, sepertinya kita diabaikan, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Ya, begitulah. Yellow, kau ada acara tidak nanti malam?" tanya Red. Yellow menggeleng.

"Mengapa?" tanya Yellow. Red lalu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ya, bagaimana kalau nanti malam... kita makan malam bersama di rumahku?" tanya Red, dengan semburat di pipinya, mirip namanya. Yellow? Tak berbeda sama sekali. Lalu entah mengapa Yellow semakin memerah dan akhirnya...

 **Sekian! /dilaser**

 **Oke, oke, ceritanya Yellow setuju, mereka berdua makan malam bersama, dan blablablablabla. Ini intinya Ruby – Sapphire kok bisa sampai Red – Yellow? Dasar kau Regulus White Dwarf Specialshipper Red Sunflower Picker Astronomer RADON!**

 **Maaf, jiwa Specialshipper-ku muncul lagi.**

 **Manusia macam apa yang bisa lupa ultahnya sendiri? Manusia ala Ruby!**

 **Selamat ulang tahun untuk Ruby. Dua hal: hentikan kebiasakan melupakan hal-hal penting dan...**

 **RECONFESS TO SAPPHIRE, PRISSY BOY!**

 **Oke, RWD keluar.**


End file.
